


A Magnificent Death

by saintlysinner



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: It was a challenge to keep quiet after putting the children to bed.





	A Magnificent Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



A faint whimper in the dark was quickly shushed.

"You mustn't, darling. The children," Morticia reminded her husband mildly, sitting as still as a tombstone as the black sleeves of her dress whispered over his lips.

"Of course, of course," Gomez agreed fervently. His voice was a beautifully ruined thing, the hoarse croak of a frog instead of his smooth baritone. "We can't forget the children."

He was quite handsome like this, Morticia thought, naked and spread across the the black sheets of their bed like a corpse, his limbs bent at impossible angles. His dark eyes were wide and lit with a consuming lust, and that lust was directed only at her.

In the dark, Morticia draped herself over his body, swallowing the noises that fell from her husband's mouth and savoring them like a fine wine. She kissed him until neither of them could breathe, leaving their lungs tight and their heads spinning.

"You are devastating, _cara mia_ ," Gomez whispered against her kiss swollen lips. "A fallen angel, come to drag me to further and deeper into sin."

"And you are my beautiful sinner, _mon cher_ ," Morticia said, smiling as she raked her nails across his flesh and watched as welts raised on his skin. "Everything you have ever done, renounced at my altar in order to serve only me."

"Yes, _yes_ ," Gomez groaned, the veins in his neck showing in stark relief as he tilted his head back and bared his throat to her.

Morticia took the offering with equanimity, dipping her head to sink her sharp teeth into that tempting vein. Blood painted her lips a dark red as Gomez tried to muffle his shout of exaltation, his hips rolling upward as his whole body shuddered under her touch.

"You die magnificently," Morticia hummed against his throat, knowing that in a moment, she would begin again.


End file.
